


Family

by wildelygay



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Definitely forgetting some characters, Dysphoria, Everybody wants to protect Peter, Family Feels, Father Figures, Iron Dad, Peter has so many Dads now, Peter is Tony's son and Tony just wants to protect him, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Spider-Man, theres just so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildelygay/pseuds/wildelygay
Summary: Everything had been going well. Peter had seen some guys steal a purse from an old lady and swooped down to teach them a bit of a lesson. He had thought he had assessed the situation well but apparently he hadn’t. He had somehow missed the gun poking out from one of the thieves waistband. Had he noticed it he wouldn’t be in this situation perhaps. But as he swooped down, the man saw him and without hesitation, pulled the gun out from his waistband and shot at Peter. And of course Peter was too slow to dodge it and it had hit him right below his left collarbone.He fell to the ground instantly, letting go of his web out of shock, and hitting the ground hard. Hard enough to break one of his arms. So, shit.





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.” This was bad. This was really bad. 

Everything had been going well. Peter had seen some guys steal a purse from an old lady and swooped down to teach them a bit of a lesson. He had thought he had assessed the situation well but apparently he hadn’t. He had somehow missed the gun poking out from one of the thieves waistband. Had he noticed it he wouldn’t be in this situation perhaps. But as he swooped down, the man saw him and without hesitation, pulled the gun out from his waistband and shot at Peter. And of course Peter was too slow to dodge it and it had hit him right below his left collarbone. 

He fell to the ground instantly, letting go of his web out of shock, and hitting the ground hard. Hard enough to break one of his arms. So, shit. 

The two men that had stolen the purse ran out of the alley as fast as they could, purse still in hand and the old lady was now fussing over Peter as he lay on the ground, trying to apply pressure to his collarbone but not quite able to do it as his arm was very broken at the moment. 

“Oh, oh dear. Oh my! You poor thing!” The old lady was fluttering around Peter, not quite sure what to do with her hands so settling on flapping them around. “Oh dear, what should we do?”

“Leave this to me ma’am.” A voice said. Peter whipped his head around and low and behold, it was Tony. The old lady gasped in shock and backed away quickly as Tony approached Peter in his large metallic suit. 

“Tony! I swear it isn’t as bad as it looks! Honestly you could probably leave me and I’d be fine. In fact, why don’t you do that? Just fly away and pretend you never saw me here.” Peter rambled as Tony bent down beside him and scooped him up into his arms. 

“Shut it, kid. I’m not leaving you here to bleed out in this alley.” Tony grumbled as he kicked off from the ground and they began to fly above the rooftops. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered. Tony must be sick of saving him by now. This was the second time this month that he had to save his ass. And to think Peter was supposed to be a hero. 

“Stop it.” Tony said, looking straight ahead. Peter looked at him in confusion. “I know what you’re thinking. Stop it. I knew what I was getting into when I asked a kid to join the Avengers. Do you really think I thought you were never going to need help?” He looked down at Peter and Peter could tell he was rolling his eyes at him even with the mask on. 

“But I’m supposed to be a hero!” Peter exclaimed dramatically, throwing his head back and groaning. “It’s so embarrassing having to be saved all the time! Not that I’m grateful though!”   
“Listen kid, you’re still new to this. I know you wish you could be as awesome as me but you’re just not there yet. And I wish I’d had someone like me when I was just starting out. You have no idea how many times I had to literally sew myself back together before I had the others. We’re all here for each other and we all need help sometimes. Just because you’re a hero doesn’t mean you’re invincible. It’s not like we’re superman. That would be ridiculous.” Tony looked down at him and again, Peter could tell he was rolling his eyes. Peter smiled bashfully and ducked his head. 

“I guess I never thought of it that way. You guys do help each other out a lot don’t you?” Now that he thought back to it, he supposed there was only one reason the Avengers was formed. They all needed help from each other. 

“Yeah man. We’re a family.”


	2. Chapter One

Peter must have passed out soon after that because the next thing he knew he was being carried into the med bay at the Avengers base. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and saw that not only was Tony with him, but so was Natasha, Steve, Bucky, and Scott (what was Hank doing there?). 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Tony said from above him. “Bruce should be here any minute now. He’ll be able to patch you up better than any of us.” 

“Bruce? Wha?” Peter was finding it hard to understand anything that was being said around him. Everything was foggy and it sounded like Tony was speaking to him through a layer of glass. 

“Bruce. The Hulk. Doctor Banner. The big green guy.” Tony said, looking down at Peter. His brows crinkled together as he noticed the far off look on Peter’s face. “Shit, you’ve lost a lot more blood that I thought you did.” He picked up his pace and soon Peter was being laid down on a large metal table. Soon after, a small man with greying hair and glasses walked in. His face was kind but there was something about his eyes that was unsettling. 

“Jesus, Tony. What took you so long? This kid looks like shit. A couple more minutes and you could’ve lost him.” The man said as he began to examine Peter with a concerned look on his face. He skimmed his hands along Peter’s torso with the gentle but firm hands of a doctor. Didn’t Tony say this guy was the Hulk? No way. He was nice. And Human. And not giant and green and angry. 

“We’re going to have to cut the suit off. I have to be able to remove the bullet and sew up the wound and if we take the suit off normally we risk damaging the surrounding area and tearing the wound open even more.” At this Peter shot up.

“No! No no no no no no no. Please don’t take it off!” He exclaimed. Bruce quickly and gently pushed Peter back down, amazed that the kid hadn’t screamed in pain from moving just then. “Please, you don’t understand! You can’t take it off!” 

“Woah, calm down Pete.” Steve said from beside him, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s just us here. And we need to get that bullet out as soon as we can.” 

“No, you don’t understand! You cannot take this suit off of me!” Peter begged. He had completely forgotten about the fact that nobody here other than Tony knew he was trans. He didn’t want everyone seeing him exposed like that. Hell, he didn’t even like seeing his chest himself. 

“Peter, we have to take it off. There’s no other way.” Bruce said, looking him in the eyes with an apologetic look on his face. 

“Can it just be Tony? Does everyone else have to be here?” He asked. He would be fine if it was just Tony seeing it. But Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Bruce? And he hardly even knew this Scott guy. He didn’t want any of them seeing it. Realization suddenly dawned on Tony’s face. 

“Hey Pete, Would it help if I told everyone before we have to do it? We’re all needed here to assist Bruce and I’m nowhere near qualified to be performing surgery on your shoulder.” Peter looked up at Tony with wide, terrified eyes. The last time a number of people found out he was trans he was given the nickname ‘penis parker’. He didn’t want to go through that again. 

“I promise they’ll all be cool with it. And if they aren’t then they will no longer be welcome here.” The last part was addressed to everyone in the room but Peter. After a moment of thinking Peter nodded stiffly. If Tony said it was going to be okay than it would be okay. Right?

“Okay. Thank you Peter.” Tony said, ruffling his hair in a fatherly way. “Now, as I just stated, if anyone of you here is not willing to accept what I am about to tell you then I ask you to kindly remove yourself from this vicinity.” Clearing his throat and clasping his hands in front of himself, Tony gave everyone the best serious look he could muster. “Peter is transgender. That means he was born a girl and is now a boy. This was not a decision he made. This is who he is and if any of you has a problem with it then go fuck yourself.” Everyone was silent for a moment, looking around at the others to assess their reactions. Peter however was lying on the table stiff as a board with his jaw clenched and eyes squeezed shut. Another moment of silence passed before Bucky spoke up. 

“Well I sure as hell don’t have a problem with it.” Upon saying this, everyone else nodded and agreed. 

“Perfect!” Tony said, clapping his hands and turning back to Peter. Peter opened his eyes in shock and lifted his head to look at everyone else. To his surprise they were all looking fairly neutral if a bit concerned. None of them were laughing or mocking him. Huh. 

“So, is it okay if we cut off the suit, Peter?” Bruce asked, a pair of scissors already in his hand. Peter nodded and rested his head back on the table, holding his breath as Bruce sliced through the top of the suit. He knew that the others may have said they were fine with him being trans, but he was still worried they would react poorly upon seeing his chest. It’s not very often you see a man with fully formed breasts. 

“And can I cut through the binder too, Peter?” Bruce asked. Peter looked down and noticed that the top half of his suit had been cut into multiple pieces and his binder was now on show for the rest of the team. He nodded again and squeaked out a small yes and closed his eyes and Bruce cut the binder clean in half. He released a big breath as the binder opened, finally able to breathe properly. 

“Shit, this is worse than I thought.” He heard Bruce mutter from above him. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Bruce staring at his breasts in disgust but instead the man was inspecting the bullet wound closely. He was right. It looked pretty terrible, gaping and swollen and bloody. That wasn’t going to heal prettily. “I’m going to inject you with some local anesthetic, okay Pete? Don’t want you to suffer through this too much.” Bruce said as he pulled out a large needle and flicked it a couple times to get any air bubbles out of it. 

“It’s not going to work.” Peter said flatly. Bruce looked at him in confusion so Peter repeated himself. “It won’t work. Painkillers don’t work on me. My metabolism is too fast and my body processes them so quickly they have no effect.” He clarified. 

“Okay, then Steve and Bucky, can you hold him down by the shoulders? And Scott and Tony, if you could hold his feet down please.” The others obeyed his orders and suddenly Peter found himself being pinned down by four of the Avengers. “Okay Pete, this is going to hurt. A lot.” Bruce said, and with that, he began the process of removing the bullet. And oh was he right. Peter arched off the table and screamed in pain. 

“Natasha, hold his hips down!” Bruce yelled. Natasha rushed over and put all of her weight on Peter’s hips, keeping him pressed against the table. “I’ve almost got it out, Pete. Just hold on.” Bruce said as he wriggled the tweezers around a little more causing Pete to scream especially loud. “Okay!” Bruce yelled suddenly, removing the tweezers from Peter and dropping the bullet into a bowl off to the side. “Good job kid! That was the worst part.” Bruce told him, wiping some of the sweat off Peter’s forehead with a damp cloth. Everyone else released Peter from their hold and he gasped out a large breath. He hoped he was never shot again. That was horrible. 

“I think that was even worse than getting shot in the first place.” Peter gasped out, earning a chuckle from the others in the room. 

“Yeah, that’ll teach you to never get shot again.” Steve said, smirking down at the boy. 

“Okay, now I’m just going to clean the wound up and then stitch you back together and then we can reset your arm.” Bruce said as he walked over with two bowls of liquid and some cloths. 

“Alright, I think I can handle that.” Peter nodded his head. 

“Hey Tony, have you called his aunt yet?” Natasha asked from where she was leaning against the table. Tony’s face paled and he dashed out of the room, placing his glasses on his face in the process. Natasha looked at Pete and winked. Peter smiled back at her and looked up to the ceiling. 

“You know none of us will judge you here, right?” Natasha asked him. Peter looked back down at her and she shrugged. “We all have secrets. And most of them are much worse than what you just told us.” She said. “And you’ll find that most superheroes are fairly open minded. We are fighting for the greater good, you know.” She added with a smirk. 

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Peter agreed. “It’s just that I haven’t had too many experiences coming out to people.” He explained, wincing as Bruce began to clean up the wound below his collarbone. “I’ve been given the nickname ‘Penis Parker’ at school.” 

“What?!” Steve yelled. Peter flinched and looked towards the large man as he looked at Peter with disbelief and anger. “Who’s calling you these names? Do I have to go talk to your principal? Do I need to make more of those videos?” 

“It’s fine.” Peter said with a shake of his head. “It’s not that bad, I swear. I prefer that to them dead-naming me.” He regretted saying that as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“Nobody's dead-naming you, right?” Scott asked as he approached the table, a look just as deadly as Steve’s on his face. Man, Peter doesn’t even know this guy and he’s already that protective over him? 

“N-no?” Peter attempted to lie, but he knew at this point it wasn’t worth trying. They were all ready to kill. Why did he always have this effect on adults?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this fic does not have a beta so any and all mistakes are my fault. I have about five or six chapters already typed and ready to be posted. I still haven't decided if I want to post them all at once or post one every week. Let me know what you guys think in the comments and thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you everyone who has read it so far. Please feel free to comment below ant constructive criticism you may have :)

Everyone but Bruce who was now busy stitching up Peter’s wound and Tony who was most likely being yelled at, gathered in a circle in the centre of the room. There were a lot of angry hand gestures and even their whispering sounded mutinous. A moment later everyone walked back to the table with suspiciously calm expressions on their faces. Peter didn’t buy it for a minute. 

“You guys had better not show up at my school tomorrow. I will never live it down if The Avengers show up to defend me.” 

“Oh, we would never do that, Peter.” Bucky said with false sincerity.

“Yeah, wouldn’t dream of it.” Scott added with a cheesy smile. Peter glared at them suspiciously and then winced as Bruce yanked especially hard on the thread he was using to patch up Peter’s gunshot wound. Man, that sounded so cool. 

A minute later, Tony walked back into the room looking flustered. 

“That Aunt of yours sure is a firecracker, Pete!” He said as he walked up to the table and placed a hand on Peter’s bare shoulder. Peter had gotten so comfortable he had nearly forgotten he was lying in plain view with nothing covering his chest. His face immediately flushed and he looked away from Tony and off to the side. Tony looked down at Peter and realization dawned on his face once again. 

“Hey Bruce, do you think you could maybe cover Pete up a bit? I’m sure he’s feeling a little cold.” Tony asked. Bruce paused his work and looked at Tony questioningly for a moment before realizing what he was hinting at. He rushed away and came back a moment later with a small blanket. He gently laid it down across Peter, making sure to keep it from covering the area he was currently stitching up. Peter whispered a small thank you and smiled graciously at the two men. 

“So what did I miss when I was on the phone with the hot firecracker called Aunt May?” Tony asked. Bucky, Steve, Hank, and Natasha all looked to each other and then pulled Tony away from Peter, once again speaking in harsh whispers. Peter let out an exasperated sigh and looked toward Bruce who was quietly chuckling. 

“Don’t stress about it, kid. They’re like that. You should see how Tony gets when I go into one of my self destructive episodes. And it’s only made worse because you’re so much younger than the rest of us.” He said with a laugh. 

“I just wish they wouldn’t treat me like a kid sometimes.” Peter complained. He wished that they would all treat him the way they treated each other. It was nice to know he was looked after but he didn’t appreciate being babied. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts. As soon as you enter adulthood you’ll be wishing you could go back to these days.” Bruce said. He exclaimed happily as he finally finished stitching up Peter’s collarbone. Peter looked down at it and was shocked to see that where there was a bloody gash just a short time ago there was now a neatly stitched and cleaned - albeit still angry and swollen looking - mark just below his left collarbone. 

“Hey guys, can you come over here for a second?” Bruce called out to the rest of the group. They all quickly finished up whatever they were talking about and walked over. Tony was looking murderous. This was going to be an interesting week for Peter. 

“I need you guys to hold him down again for me while I set his arm. Don’t want Mister super strength throwing me across the room.” Bruce said. Peter noticed that as he said this, everyone else in the room except for Hank and Tony bashfully looked away. They all gathered around him once again and held him down wherever they could while Bruce grasped Peter’s left arm in both hands. 

“Okay, I want you to take a deep breath okay?” Bruce asked. Peter complied, breathing in and out as deeply as I could. “On the count of three. One, two, three!” And with that, Bruce snapped Peter’s arm back into place, causing Peter to let out an ear piercing scream. 

“Jesus Christ!” He screamed as Bruce gently set his arm back onto the table. “You could’ve told me it was going to be that bad, dude!” 

“Oh, but that would have ruined the fun.” Bruce joked as he walked over to a trolley and took out a futuristic looking cast. “So I’m going to put this cast on your arm now. It’s going to automatically fit itself to you so we don’t have to worry about the mess of making a plaster cast for you. It has a cleaning system built in and it absorbs any and all shock that this arm will receive but that doesn’t mean you can go back out on the streets any time soon, okay?” Peter nodded his head and watched as Bruce pressed a button and the cast opened itself up. He placed it on Peter's arm and closed it and Peter watched with wide as the the cast molded itself around his arm. Bruce then brought over a sling and fastened it around his arm, securing it tightly to his chest but ensuring it wouldn’t disturb his bullet wound. Yep, still sounds badass. 

“So I’m all done now?” Peter asked hopefully. Bruce chuckled and nodded and he and Bucky helped him sit up. Natasha came over with a large sweatshirt and helped Peter slip it on, leaving the left arm out of the sleeve. 

“You’re still going to need to rest for a while. I believe Tony told your Aunt not to expect you home tonight so someone will take you up to your room and you can catch some more shut eye. You’ll want to get a lot of sleep if you want to heal quickly. I know you have super spidey healing but that doesn’t change the fact that you still need time to heal. Those are serious injuries and they would take a long time for anyone to heal.” Bruce explained. Peter nodded and saluted with his right arm. He then walked quickly wrapped his good arm around Bruce and thanked him. Bruce froze for a moment before he gently wrapped an arm around Peter and ruffled his hair. 

“Scott, do you wanna take Pete up to his room? The rest of us are gonna stay down here for a minute and have a little chat.” Tony said. Hank nodded and smiled at Peter before gesturing for him to lead the way. It was quiet for a minute as the two superheroes walked to the elevators. Peter had never spent any time alone with this man before and wasn’t sure how to talk to him. 

“Thank you for trusting all of us enough to stay in there with you during all of that.” Scott suddenly said as they approached the elevator. “Y’know, my kid is trans too.” Peter raised his eyebrows in shock. He was not expecting to hear that from this guy. 

“Really?” He asked.

“Yep, she’s been out since she was six years old. Can you believe that? That kid was more sure of who she was at that age than I am about myself.” Scott chuckled. 

“Six years old? Holy shit. I didn’t even know I was trans until I was at least ten.” Peter said, shocked that such a young child could be so sure of her identity. 

“Yeah, she’s a brave kid. But I just wanted to let you know that if you want to talk to anybody about this, you can come to me.” Scott smiled kindly at Peter and then stepped onto the elevator. 

“Thank you.” Peter said, feeling slightly choked up. “That really means a lot to me. Tony has been great through all of this but it would be awesome to have someone who kind of understands what I’ve been going through.” Peter added. 

“Of course, kid! We’re all here for you!” Scott said with a large smile. The elevator stopped on the third floor and the two of them stepped out of it and headed down the hallway to the room set aside for Peter. Peter entered the room and collapsed onto the large, comfortable bed, at once realizing exactly how exhausted he was. Scott made sure Peter got into bed alright and then flipped of the light switch. 

“Just push that button beside you on the wall if you need anything and Friday will either alert us or help you herself.” Scott said. Peter nodded sleepily, already feeling himself dozing off. “Alright kid, get some rest. We’ll wake you up in a couple of hours.” And with that, Scott exited the room, the door sliding shut behind him. 

Peter closed his eyes and smiled, thinking that everything might just be alright from now on, and then let the exhaustion take over his body and fell asleep. 

**********

“Should we just poke his face?” 

“No! What are you, twelve?”

“Shut up, it works.”

“Oh my god you guys, just tap his shoulder.”

A hand reached out and tapped Peter on his shoulder, eliciting a groan out of him. He had already been woken up by Bucky, Steve and Tony’s whispers, and now they were tapping him on his injured shoulder. Couldn’t they just let him sleep a little longer?

“Good job dick head, that was his injured shoulder.” Bucky said to Steve as Peter cracked his eyes open. 

“What do you guys want?” Peter grumbled, squinting angrily at the three men. 

“You’ve been asleep for ten hours buddy, you gotta get up to eat something.” Steve said from his crouched position beside Peter’s bed. 

“Can’t you just let me sleep a little longer? ‘M’so tired.” Peter whines as he turned his head into his pillow. 

“No way kid, you’ve slept for long enough. We need to change your bandages and get some food in you.” Tony said in that no nonsense voice of his. 

“Hrrrrnnnnggggggg f-i-i-i-n-e.” Peter groaned as he sat up with a pout. 

“Atta boy.” Steve said, helping Peter stand up and shuffle towards the door to his bedroom. 

“You are never allowed to complain about being treated like a baby after this.” Bucky teased as they all guided Peter to the kitchen on the main floor where Bruce and a full plate of food were waiting for Peter. 

“How you feeling?” Bruce asked as Peter sat down heavily in front of the plate of eggs and bacon, suddenly feeling ravenous. 

“Hungry.” Peter mumbled as he began to shove eggs into his mouth. 

“Well do you mind if you take a break for a second and take off your sweatshirt so I can change your bandages?” Bruce asked with a chuckle.

“Can you change them while I’m eating?” Peter asked as he began to unzip the loose sweatshirt Natasha had given him the night before. 

“I can try.” Bruce said with another chuckle as he began removing the sling and the bandages from Peter’s damaged left side. Peter smiled and began shoveling food into his mouth with his right hand, making sure he didn’t move too much so Bruce could work. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about the super healing.” Bruce said as he removed all of the bandages from Peter’s chest. “I think I should be able to remove the stitches in about a day.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome.” Peter bragged around a mouthful of eggs. 

Bruce got back to work with re bandaging the wound and putting his arm back into a sling. By the time he was done Peter had just polished off the last off the eggs and bacon on his plate and was looking around for more food. Bruce zipped up Peter’s sweatshirt without even needing to ask and then slid another full plate of eggs and bacon over to Peter who exclaimed happily upon seeing it. 

“You guys are the best!” Peter said as he began shoving another plate of food down his throat. 

“Yeah, we get that a lot.” Bruce laughed as he began packing up his things. 

“Hey Pete, do you mind if I have a word with you while you eat all of the food in this kitchen?” Tony asked as he seated himself on the opposite side of Peter. Peter nodded, not wanting to have to pause in eating to speak. 

“I was wondering if you would want to rethink moving in here. I think everyone would feel safer if we knew you had access to the facilities here and didn’t have to go off on your own every night.” Tony said as he picked up a fork and began stealing bites off of Peter’s plate. Peter paused for a second to think. Tony had a point. He would even feel better knowing that he wasn’t stressing his aunt out that much. But what about school? 

“What about high school? I still need to graduate.” Peter asked. 

“Way ahead of you. There are plenty of people here who would be able to teach you more than anyone at your high school would teach you. You could be home schooled and still get your diploma.” Wow. They really had thought of everything. But…

“But what about my friends?” 

“You can still visit them. And they could visit you. Or you could use this really neat thing called the internet. I hear that you can even talk to people face to face over it.” Tony said in that sarcastic tone he seems to be oh so fond of. Peter sat still for a moment, contemplating everything Tony had said. He had a lot of really good points. The only downside Peter could see was that he wouldn’t be able to see his Aunt or his friends every day anymore. But Tony definitely had enough money that Peter could take the private jet to see them fairly often. And this way he wouldn’t have to deal with Flash and-

“Wait a minute… Is this coming up so suddenly because of what I mentioned before about the name calling at school?” Peter asked with an accusatory tone. He knew they had been planning something but he couldn’t believe it was something as innocent as this. He thought they were going to show up at school and scare anyone from ever looking at Peter again. 

“What? Absolutely not.” Tony said, absolutely not hiding the fact that he was lying. “Listen, I know you don’t like being ‘babied’ or as we adults like to call it, protected. But this situation works best for everyone. You have access to the amazing facilities here, can be taught by amazing teachers - us - and we can keep an eye on you and even go on missions with you and you never have to face those piece of shit assholes at your school ever again. Sounds perfect, right?” Tony smiled in that way he does when he knows he’s right and then raised an eyebrow at Peter as if asking him to prove him wrong. 

“I guess you’re right…” Peter said, pushing his food around on his plate. 

“Plus you’d get to hang out with us and we’re like, the coolest people in the world.” Bucky added with a cocky smile. 

“Fine.” Peter said, rolling his eyes and trying to mask a smile. “Fine, you guys win. I’ll come live here and be a real Avenger.” Suddenly the room was filled with many more people than there were before, all cheering and congratulating him. Everyone else who lived at Avengers HQ was there and Thor had even made an appearance. 

“Welcome, young one!” Thor boomed, about to clap him on his shoulder before Steve dove in and caught his arm. 

“Thanks.” Peter said with an awkward smile, feeling overwhelmed by all the people suddenly crowded into the room. Everyone including Vision, Wanda, Clint, and Sam came and offered him their congratulations. Each time, Peter would awkwardly thank them and wish he could just go back to eating his eggs and bacon.

“I have something else to talk to you about.” Tony whispered after everyone had come up and congratulated Peter. He motioned to a door off to the side and the two of them quickly snuck out of the kitchen.


	4. Not a new chapter

Hello all! Before I get into everything I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read what I have written so far. I didn't expect it to get half the attention it did and I'm blown away by how many people have actually read it! 

I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I had about eight chapters written when I realized I had way too many plot holes (aunt may being the biggest one). So I am currently rewriting everything I have already written. I will not be posting or changing anything until I have edited everything I have written so far. Things will be different so when I do update, I suggest that anyone who is still reading this starts from the beginning again. Not too much should be different in the first few chapters but I'm thinking of writing a whole new first chapter, sort of like a prologue. Word of advice: reread things you've written after being awake for 48 hours straight! 

Thanks again for reading and keep a close eye for the next update as that will mean I have rewritten everything already posted! 

-Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has a problem with trans Peter Parker can leave this page right now. And if anyone is wondering, I myself am a trans man so many of the things written in this fic come from personal experiences.  
> Any mistakes left are my fault as I wrote this with no beta. More chapters to come soon. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
